The semiconductor industry has experienced technological advances that have permitted increases in density and/or complexity of semiconductor memory devices. Also, the technological advances have allowed decreases in power consumption and package sizes of various types of semiconductor memory devices. There is a continuing trend to employ and/or fabricate advanced semiconductor memory devices using techniques, materials, and devices that improve performance, reduce leakage current, and enhance overall scaling. Semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) and bulk substrates are examples of materials that may be used to fabricate such semiconductor memory devices. Such semiconductor memory devices may include, for example, partially depleted (PD) devices, fully depleted (FD) devices, multiple gate devices (for example, double or triple gate), and Fin-FET devices.
A semiconductor memory device may include a memory cell having a memory transistor with an electrically floating body region wherein which electrical charges may be stored. The electrical charges stored in the electrically floating body region may represent a logic high (e.g., binary “1” data state) or a logic low (e.g., binary “0” data state). Also, a semiconductor memory device may be fabricated with semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrates or bulk substrates (e.g., enabling body isolation). For example, a semiconductor memory device may be fabricated as a three-dimensional (3-D) device (e.g., multiple gate devices, Fin-FETs, recessed gates and pillars).
In one conventional technique, the memory cell of the semiconductor memory device may be read by applying a bias to a drain region of the memory transistor, as well as a bias to a gate of the memory transistor that is above a threshold voltage potential of the memory transistor. As such, a conventional reading technique may involve sensing an amount of current provided/generated by/in the electrically floating body region in response to the application of the drain region bias and the gate bias to determine a state of the memory cell. For example, the memory cell may have two or more different current states corresponding to two or more different logical states (e.g., two different current conditions/states corresponding to two different logic states: a binary “0” data state and a binary “1” data state).
In another conventional technique, the memory cell of the semiconductor memory device may be written to by applying a bias to the memory transistor. As such, a conventional writing technique may result in an increase/decrease of majority charge carriers in the electrically floating body region of the memory cell. Such an excess of majority charge carriers may result from channel impact ionization, band-to-band tunneling (gate-induced drain leakage “GIDL”), or direct injection. Majority charge carriers may be removed via drain region hole removal, source region hole removal, or drain and source region hole removal, for example, using back gate pulsing.
Often, conventional reading and/or writing operations may lead to relatively large power consumption and large voltage potential swings which may cause disturbance to unselected memory cells in the semiconductor memory device. Also, pulsing between positive and negative gate biases during read and write operations may reduce a net quantity of majority charge carriers in the electrically floating body region of the memory cell in the semiconductor memory device, which, in turn, may result in an inaccurate determination of the state of the memory cell. Furthermore, in the event that a bias is applied to the gate of the memory transistor that is below a threshold voltage potential of the memory transistor, a channel of minority charge carriers beneath the gate may be eliminated. However, some of the minority charge carriers may remain “trapped” in interface defects. Some of the trapped minority charge carriers may recombine with majority charge carriers, which may be attracted to the gate as a result of the applied bias. As a result, the net quantity of majority charge carriers in the electrically floating body region may be reduced. This phenomenon, which is typically characterized as charge pumping, is problematic because the net quantity of majority charge carriers may be reduced in the electrically floating body region of the memory cell, which, in turn, may result in an inaccurate determination of the state of the memory cell.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with conventional reading and/or writing operations in conventional floating body semiconductor memory devices.